Une tempête dans la nuit
by Bluegirl
Summary: Après les événements de X2, Ororo et Kurt discutent ensemble. (k/o)


Allo à tous  
  
Voici ma première fanfiction dans l'univers de X-men.  
  
rappeler vous que tous les personnage appartienne a Marvel et je fais aucune argent avec cela. (quoi que je voudrais bien avoir un petit elf bleu)  
  
Je suis un fan des K/O et ces la première fois que je fais une romance. Alors soyez pas trop dur.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////  
  
Un tempête dans la nuit  
  
Un doux vent d'été vient ébouriffer mes cheveux blanc et sécher mes joues. Je ne peux pas encore y croire. Jean est partie. Ma douce et tendre Jean, partie à jamais. Elle s'est sacrifier pour nous sauvé. Quel acte noble de sa part, mais se n'est pas un consolation. Je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie, la femme que je considère comme ma s?ur. Avec elle une énorme partie de cette école à disparue. Scott n'est plus qu'une ombre. On le voit presque plus dans les corridors, il ne sort de leur chambre que le soir quand les enfants son coucher pour la plus part. Bien sur je sais qu'il a son deuil à faire et je comprends sa peine. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiète pour lui. Il n'est même plus capable de donner ses cours aux élèves. Cela nous donne le double de travail au professeur et a moi. Logan lui est toujours aussi distant et il est difficile de lire ses sentiments, mais sa souffrance est aussi grand et peut être plus grand que celle de Scott. Bien qu'il est retrouver une grande partie de son passé, il a perdu aussi un morceau important de son présent. C'était connu de tout le monde que Logan aimait Jean, malgré que le c?ur de celle-ci était à Scott. Je suis surprise qu'il soit encore à l'institue. Il n'a pas vraiment de raison de rester parmis nous, à part peut être pour veiller sur Rogue. Je ne me plait pas de sa présence, il donne une sécurité aux enfants et nous donne un bon coup de main. Le professeur Xavier est lui aussi très marquer par le départ de Jean. C'est normal il vient de perdre une des élèves de laquelle il était la plus proche. Entre télépathe ils se comprenaient. Mais malgré tous sa peine, il semble savoir quelque chose que nous on comprend pas ou nous savons pas. Charles est toujours aussi mystérieux. Pour ma part, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Le jour je suis le plus souriante possible pour les enfants ils ont besoin que je sois forte. Ils ont encore peur que l'institue soit de nouveau attaqué par l'armer. Les pauvres enfants. Le soir, quand tout se beau monde est au lit et loin des cauchemars, je viens me recueillir dans le jardin pour pleurer mon amie. Elle nous a été arracher de façon si violente, parfois je souhaite que Stryker soit mort de façon très lent et douloureuse. Les vent se refroidir autour de moi, glaçant mon corps alors que mes pensées glace mon sang. Comment puis-je penser une telle chose? Suis-je devenue si froide? Jean aurais plus m'aider a démêler mes idées, mais elle pourra plus jamais le faire.  
  
Le vent me fait frissonner. « Vous aller vous enrhumer a rester ainsi dehors Fräulein Storm. » dit un douce voix avec un forte accent allemand derrière moi. Au même moment un manteau se dépose sur mes épaules. Je n'est pas besoin de plus d'indice pour savoir qui ce trouve là. Je tourne mes yeux vers Kurt Wagner, mais a cause du noir ambiant seul ses grands yeux jaune sont visibles. Malgré moi je sursaute. « Vergeben Sie mich, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. » dit-il rapidement en reculant. « Non, ne partez pas. Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur, Kurt. » Ma voix se veux des plus accueillant. Je sais très bien qu'il a du faire face à plusieurs réaction de peur dans sa vie et je veux pas lui faire revivre cet enfer. « venez- vous assoire. » Je tapote le gazon à côté de moi pour solidifier mon invitation. Je vois bien qu'il hésite, mais je le force pas en insistant. Cela ne ferais que l'effrayer. Sans faire le moindre bruit il vient prendre place à mes côtés et observe le claire de lune en silence. Ce soir j'était venu me recueillir seul, mais la présence de se mutant bleu ne me dérange pas. Nous restons tout deux silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Lui attend que je parle et moi je tant de mettre mes idée en place. Finalement je réussi qu'a formuler une seule question : « Pourquoi? » Kurt tourne son visage balafré vers moi. La lumière argent de la lune semble amplifier son air interrogatif. « Je crois pas pouvoir vous répondre, Fräulein Storm. » dit-il doucement. « Pourquoi elle a fait cela, il devait avoir une autre solution? » des larmes se remet à couler sur mes joues. Mon compagnon semble confus. Il pose une de ses mains déformés sur mon épaule de façon hésitant. Il semble attendre que je le repousse ou que je me dérobe. Je n'en fais rien, sa présence est rassurante. « Je dois avouer que je crois pas qui n'ai eu d'autre solution. Aucun vent, tornade, pluie ou éclaire, n'aurais arrêter cette eau, comme rien n'aurais arrêter l'acte du Dr. Grey. Elle a fait le choix de se sacrifier pour ce en quoi elle croyait et pour ceux qu'elle aimais. » sa main se resserre autour de mon épaule. « Il est impossible d'accepter la mort d'une personne qu'on aime surtout quand elle nous est enlever si subitement. Si cela peux vous consoler, je suis sur que le Dr. Grey est maintenant dans un ave de paix. Elle veille sur vous d'où elle est. Vous devez la laissez partir, Fräulein Storm. » Je le regarde. Cela me prend du temps a assimilé su qui viens de me dire. Je me rapproche de lui et j'enfouie ma tête dans son creux d'épaules. Je laisse libre cour a ma peine et à ma douleur, autour de nous une pluie froide se mette à tomber. Doucement il entour ses bras autour de moi. Je me sens bien dans son étreinte, alors que lui semble gêner de me toucher ainsi. Pendant plusieurs minute nous restons l'un contre l'autre, le temps que la tempête qui avait a l'intérieur de moi se calme. La pluie s'arrête à son tour nous laissant trempé à lavette.  
  
Je relève la tête pur le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis surprise d'y voir ma souffrance et ma tristesse. Il les porte comme elles étaient les siennes. Je tends une main vers sa joue. Il me relâche et recule. Il ne veux pas être toucher, alors j'arrête mon mouvement. « Merci!! » Un simple mot pour lui démontré toute ma reconnaissance. « Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, Fräulein Storm. » Je secoue la tête. « Je veux mettre deux chose au clair avec vous Kurt. La première : appeler moi Ororo. Deuxièmement : J'ai toute les raisons du monde de vous remercier. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour cette école et pour moi. » Kurt devient très sérieux. « Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. Je tente seulement de vous rendre l'appareil après que vous ayez sauver ma vie à Boston. » Il retourne son regard sur la demi-lune qui brille au-dessus de nous. A cause du froid, je ressert son manteau autour de moi. Celui-ci a un infime odeur de souffre dû au fréquente téléportation de « L'incroyable Nightcrawler ». Ce n'est rien de désagréable comme odeur. Je tourne mes yeux pour l'observer. Je vois qu'une des ses mains tridactyles joue inconsciemment avec le rosaire qu'il porte autour de sa taille. Il est ironique qu'un homme avec une apparence aussi démoniaque au coup d'?il peut être l'un des plus religieux. « Dans le jet, tu as fait un prière pour Jean. J'aimerais savoir pour tu la fait en anglais? » Kurt revient lentement à la réalité. « Elle à sauver tous ces gens, moi y compris. Le moindre des chose était de lui rendre un dernier hommage dans sa langue natale et que tous allais comprendre. » C'est une réponse si simple, mais qui me démontrait le côté humain de se jeune allemand. Je pose doucement un main sur son genou. Il lève ses yeux doré vers moi. « Kurt, jamais je n'ai rencontré un être aussi compatissant et aussi attentionné que toi. Tu es là à m'écouter et à me consoler alors que je suis presque une inconnue. Tu t'es efforcé a rendre un dernier hommage a une femme que tu n'a connus que 48 heures à peine. De plus tous nous a aider dans un bataille qui n'était pas tienne. Comment puis-je te remercier pour tout cela. » La stupéfaction marque son mince visage bleu. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait a une telle réplique de ma part. « Ororo, je n'est aucun mérite. J'ai fait ce que toute personne légèrement sensé aurais fait. » dit-il en baissant les yeux. Encore une fois, il minimise les compliments que je lui fait. Je crois que ces parce qu'il en a pas eu beaucoup durant son enfance et je trouve cela effroyable. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être complimenter et apprécier, Kurt arrive en tête de liste. Comment les gens ne peuvent pas voire plus loin que son apparence et connaître l'être merveilleux qu'il est au fond de son âme.  
  
Je tente à nouveau un main vers son visage bleu, mais cette fois il me laisse le toucher. Avec mon index je suis les cicatrices qui forme ses scarifications. Kurt ferme les yeux et ce laisse faire. Je le sens ce détendre sous mes caresses. À quand remonte la dernière fois que quelqu'un appris le temps de lui donner de l'attention et de l'affection. Je crois qu'il est préférable de pas le savoir, cela serait trop dure à entendre. « Ces marques, tu ma dit qu'elle représentait tes pêchers, mais je comprend pas pourquoi tu les as incrustées dans ta peau. » Mes mains continuent à explorer son visage doucement avec tendresse. J'attends une réponse, même si je doute qu'il m'en donne une. À ma grande surprise il se met à parler. « J'ai passé toute ma vie à me faire traiter de démon, de monstre ou de créature du mal. » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure dans la nuit. Je dois me forcer pour bien comprendre se qu'il dit. « J'ai décider d'inscrire mes pêcher dans ma chair souhaitant que cela allait me purifier et me permettre un jour d'avoir ma place auprès de Dieu. Si cela m'est permis. » Mon doigt rencontre une larme. Une simple larme exprimant tant de douleur. Celle d'avoir été si longtemps rejeter par les autres ou celle causer pas ces marque et ses peurs, je ne saurais différencier l'une de l'autre. Doucement je prend son visage entre mes mains et l'oblige à me regarder. « Tous ceux et celles qui t'ont dit de telle atrocité ne savaient pas regarder avec leur c?ur. Sinon il auraient vu a quel être merveilleux tu es. » dis-je doucement en fixant mes yeux bleu dans ses or. À ma grande surprise, ceux-ci de durcissent. « A quoi bon se mentir, je sais très bien que je suis un monstre. Cela fait plus de 20 ans que tous me le rappelle. Regarder moi, Ororo. Je ne suis même pas humain. » me réplique-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il se relève et se détourne rapidement. « Kurt attend. » Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus, mais je sais que je dois le garder avec moi. À ma surprise, il reste planter là me tournant le dos. « William Stryker et Magnéto sont des monstres à cause de leur haine envers les mutants ou les humains. Mais toi tu n'est rien de tous cela, tu est un ange venu sur terre pour ouvrire les yeux des gens. Et si toi tu n'est pas humain a cause de ton physique alors personne ne les. » Mes paroles sortent sans que j'y pense réellement. Je me lève et l'oblige à se tournée vers moi. Ses yeux sont planté sur le sol et refuse tout contact avec les miens. « Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une telle chose, Kurt. Moi je t'aime comme tu es. » Il relève les yeux vers moi surprit par mes parole. Ses joues sont trempé par les larmes. C'est a mon tour de le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'accroche a moi comme un enfant effrayé.  
  
Nous venons tous deux de vivre de grandes épreuve. Tous c'est passé si vite pour Kurt et il n'était pas du tout préparer à tous cela. Un jour il est un simple acrobate dans le cirque de Munich. Le lendemain il tente d'assassiner le président des États-unis et se retrouve dans une guerre pour la survie des mutants et des humains et à aider à sauver le monde. C'est beaucoup d'émotion pour ce petit allemand dans un si coup lapse de temps. Pour empirer la situation, il a beaucoup de misère à s'intégrer à l'école. Une grand partie des enfants un peur de lui. La pire exemple est sa rencontre avec la jeune Kitty Pryde : la jeune femme s'est enfuie en hurlant et courant en à travers un mur et refuse totalement de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Kurt ma dit de ne pas la forcer, il est habituer à de telle réaction de la par des autres, mais moi je l'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux or quand elle a crier. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui éviter toute cela, mais il me laisse pas faire. Il reste toujours à l'écart des autres, Charles me dit qu'il faut le laisser s'habituer à ne pas se cacher. Mais moi j'aimerais mieux pouvoir l'aider, alors que Wolverine lui se méfie encore de lui à cause de cette manière d'être. Je sert un peu plus Kurt contre moi, mais il gémit comme si je lui avait faire mal. « Kurt!? » Je me recule pour mieux se qui ne va pas avec lui. Il a une mais contre sa poitrine et la douleur marque son visage. « Qu'est qui ne va pas ? » Je sens une vague d'inquiétude monter en moi, et si je viendrai a le perdre comme j'ai perdu Jean. Je ne supporterai pas. Je sert ma main autour de son bras comme si c'était la seule façon de le garder avec moi. « Ne vous inquiété pas Ororo. Ce n'est rien. » dit-il faiblement, mais son langage corporelle dit tout le contraire.  
  
C'est alors qu'un infime odeur de sang attire mon attention. Je crois que je viens de comprendre se qui se passe et cela m'inquiet encore plus. « Kurt retirez votre veste tout de suite. » Ma voix se veut plus ferme qu'à l'habitude. « Ach, ce n'est rien je vous dit. » Là où un autre homme aurais élever le ton ou devenu colérique, lui reste calme. « Kurt Wagner, vous allez retirer cette veste sur le champs ou je vous la retire moi-même. » J'ai peine à ne pas sourire devant l'absurdité de mes paroles. Avec un soupire, il exécute ma demande. Mes suspicions sont confirmer : sur son torse se trouve des coupure assez profonde, de nouvelles scarifications, qui saigne librement. Le fluide cramoisie coule en petite rivière pour se mélanger avec l'eau qui se trouve sur la peau bleu nuit de Kurt. Cette vision me retourne l'estomac. Pourquoi tant de souffrance? Je sort des papier mouchoir de mes poche de pantalon tout en obligent Kurt à se rassoire au sol. Tendrement j'essuie les le sang. « Kurt. Pourquoi.. pourquoi vous infligez tant de douleur? » Je sens que ma voix tremble, mais je ne tient pas compte. L'allemand refuse totalement de me regarder. « Ce sont mes pécher. Je doit payez mes désobéissances aux commandements de Dieu. Ororo, j'ai pratiquement tuer un homme, un de mes frère au yeux de Dieu. C'est marque sont une punition qui va m'aider un jour à être pardonner. » La voix de Kurt est plus qu'un murmure. « Tu n'était pas toi- même. Je sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose. C'est Stryker qui ta utiliser, il t,a fait agir compte ton grée. » Sans le remarque j'ai commencer à le tutoyer. Je saisis son menton avec une de mes main. « Kurt tu n'a pas a t'infliger des punitions pour des acte que tu n'a pas fait. » Je pose mon front contre le sien et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je tant supplie, plus de cela. Je ne veux plus de cette auto- mutilation. Tu mérite pas de telle souffrance. » Il se met à trembler. Je sais pas si c'est au cause la douleur, le froid, la peur, la tristesse ou tout ces facteurs. « Promet moi de plus recommencer, Kurt. Promet le moi. » De nouvelle larmes coule sur mes joues mais cette fois c'est pour l'âme torturer de se pauvre garçon. « Je ...Je vous le promet, Ororo » dit- il doucement. Il s'appuie lourdement sur moi, il est à bout. Je le sent épuiser.  
  
Je sais que ses nuit son remplie de cauchemar, un peu comme les miennes. Chaque soir depuis ce jour fatidique à Alkaly Lake, mes rêve me rappelle les événement. J'imagine toutes les possibilités qui m'aurais permis de sauver Jean. Grâce à Kurt, j'ai réaliser qu'il avait rien que j'aurais pu tenter ;Jean avait pris sa décision. Elle aurais surment bloqué mes pouvoirs comme elle l'avais fait pour lui. Je me sens moins lourde, oui j'ai toujours la peine d'avoir perdu ma meilleur amie, mais je me sens plus coupable. C'est un soubresaut de la part de Nightcrawler qui me ramène sur la situation présente. Il vient d'éclater en sanglot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je reste là en le serrant contre moi. Je me fout bien de tacher mes vêtement avec le sang qui continue a couler. Je pleure moi aussi. Nous sommes si pareil en se moment, deux âmes perdu. Nous cherchons tous deux une main pour nous guider, nous soutenir dans se labyrinthe qu'est la vie. Jamais j'aurais cru qu'il avait une personne qui serait venu prendre ma main et surtout pas qu'elle aurait été bleu avec seulement trois doigts. Je crois pas que Kurt ce doutait qu'il allait en trouver une lui aussi. Sous la lumière argentée de la lune. Nos larme se mêle scellant un pacte silencieux : d'être là un pour l'autre à jamais. Après un dizaine de minute son corps arrête d'être secouer par les sanglots. Je le sens frissonner dans mes bras. « Nous devrions rentré avant d'attraper notre mort. Allons à l'infirmerie, pour que je puisse soigner tes blessures. » Sans un mot, il referme ses bras plus fermement ses bras autour de moi. L'instant d'après je me sent prit de vertige, syndrome caractéristique de la téléportation. Autour de moi je reconnais l'infirmerie. Je sent Kurt glisser vers le sol, mais je le retiens. Il est déjà très fatiguer et sa téléportation lui a demander trop d'énergie. Gentiment je l'aide à se diriger vers un des lit. Quand je suis sur qu'il est en sécurité je vais chercher du désinfectant et des gaze pour le soigner.  
  
« Ach, je suis désoler d'accaparer votre temps ainsi, Ororo. »dit-il faiblement en fixant le plancher de métal. Je reviens vers lui et je m'assoie sur le lit aussi. « Kurt, tu n'accaparts pas mon temps. Je le fais parce que je tien a toi. » Il ne répond pas. Avec douceur je nettoie le coupure qu'il s'est infliger. Un de mes mèche de cheveux me tombe devant mes yeux, mais je m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Du coin de l'?il je vois mon compagnon bleu tendre un de ses mains pour la retirer, mais il s'arrête net. Je lève mes yeux pour voire se qu'il fait. Kurt fixe sa main tridactyle avec dégoût avant de la laisser retombé sur les couvertures. Pourquoi semble-t-il si distant soudainement? « Kurt pourrais-tu enlever mes cheveux de mon visage, Svp. » Si je l'invite peut être sera-t-il moins timide. Hésitant, il rapproche sa main de mon visage, mais de nouveau il arrête son geste. « Nein. Je ne peux pas. » Finissant de poser son pansement, je le question : « Pourquoi? » Il tourne la tête vers le mur opposé, je suis son regard. Nos réflexe sur la vitre d'observation nous regardent fixement. « Regarder nous, Ororo : une déesse et un démon. Je n'est aucun droit de vous toucher. » Il veux toujours avoir l'air en paix avec lui même, mais présentement je vois bien que tout cela n'est qu'un masque. Il a beaucoup de peine accepter comme il est. Mais je permettrais pas qu'il se détruit de l'intérieur. Je tiens trop a lui. « Je ne vois rien de tout cela. » Je pose ma main sur la sienne. « Comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, pour moi tu est un ange. Ton physique est particulier, mais différent ne veux pas dire a tout coup indésirable. Ton âme est pure et se trouve dans le plus parfait des emballage. »  
  
Il pose son regard sur moi et je lui sourie tendrement. « Pour moi tu est beau. » Ses yeux dorée s'ouvre plus grand à cause de la surprise. Il s'attendait surment pas à une telle réplique de ma part. « Vous...Vraiment? » prononce-t-il avec son si jolie accent allemand. Je me permet de rire de sa surprise. « Bien sûr Kurt. Je ne dirait rien de tel si je le pensait pas sincèrement. Comment veux-tu qu'une femme résiste a un homme aussi merveilleux que toi? » J'approche mon visage du sien et j'enfouie mes yeux bleu dans les siens. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Ils sont si remplie de douceur, de tendresse, de chaleur et d'amour. Je me sens si bien que je pourrais me perdre pendant tous le reste de ma vie sans peur. Je descends doucement mon visage vers le sien et nos lèvre s'unissent : peau chocolat et fourrure indigo. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu la chance d'embrasser quelqu'un avec des croc, mais je doit avouer que c'est toute une expérience. Kurt est très doux pour ne pas risquer de m'ouvrir un lèvre avec ses croc. La douceur de sa fourrure me fait penser à une pêche, mon fruit préférer. Ce n'est qu'un baiser chaste, mais remplie de possibilité. Finalement, avec regret, nous brisons le baiser. Les joue de Kurt devient plus foncé par la gêne, mais sa queue s'entoure autour de ma taille. « Jamais j'aurais cru. » commence-t-il avant que je le réduit au silence avec un doigt. « Je t'aime Kurt. N'en doute jamais. » J'entour mes bras autour de son cou. « Ich liebe Sie Liebling. » murmure-t-il à son tour me serrant fortement contre lui.  
  
Il baille en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule. Ma main vient tracer un de ses oreilles pointue, comme celle d'un elf. Avec amour je l'apporte vers le lit avec moi. Il ne résiste pas. « Repose toi mon ange tu en a besoin. » Il me fait un sourire endormie avant de fermer ses yeux. Soudainement, ils les ouvrent à nouveau. « Liebling, tu va être encore là quand je vais me réveiller, n'est pas? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a si peur que je disparaisse, mais je le rassure en l'embrassant sur le fond. « Je te le promet. Dort en paix. » Il referme ses yeux à nouveau et s'endors presque instantanément. Il a l'aire si angélique dans son sommeil. Il a longtemps que j'ai perdu foi en Dieu, mais j'ai foi en Kurt. Il va jamais m'abandonner et il va m'Aimer pour qui je suis. Bien sûr je vais lui rendre l'appareil. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouver mon âme s?ur. D'ou Jean se trouve elle doit bien rire. Moi qui disait que tout les hommes sont pareil. J'ai trouvé la perle rare. J'appuie ma tête sur son épaule. Ce soir je n'aurais pas de cauchemars. J'en suis sûre.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////  
  
dictionnaire allemand français Fräulein = mademoiselle  
  
Ach = Oh  
  
Nein = non  
  
Ich liebe Sie Liebling = je t'aime ma chérie  
  
Voila cé la fin  
  
J'attend vos commentaires Voulez-vous un suite? Voulez-vous que j'abandonne l'idée de continuer?  
  
DSL pour les fautes  
  
gros bzou  
  
Bluegirl 


End file.
